


Wires

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Multi, Reader Insert, just sadness, sorry guys :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: Starting the year off RIGHT with a songfic. Lots of sadness :(( based off wires by the neighborhood!!





	

We talked about making it,  
I'm sorry that you never made it.

You met Will through a mutual friend, who insisted that you meet him as a dare. "God, he's just so...weird!" She giggled. She worked with the FBI. You weren't all that sure what she did. Examiner, maybe? She worked with dead stuff. (Y/F/N) had been going on and on about him for months. How weird he was, how strangely he talked, how there was something just...'off' about him. 

And it pains me just to hear you have to say it. You knew the game and played it,  
it kills to know you've been defeated. 

She dragged you towards the figure of a man, giggling all the while. You glanced back towards the car, wondering if you could possibly make it back to the drivers seat and start the ignition before she made it to you.

I see the wires pulling while you're breathing.  
You knew you had a reason,  
It killed you like diseases.

Your friend all but pushed you straight into the man's chest. Your palms hit his firm chest, the fabric of his shirt soft under your fingertips. Cautiously, you looked up, and saw grey blue eyes examining you curiously over brown glasses. 

And I can hear it in your voice while you're speaking, you can't be treated  
Mr. Know-It-All, had his reign and his fall,  
At least that's what his brain is telling all.

The moment your eyes met, you were helpless. Completely, totally, helpless. You were at his mercy. This curly haired man held your heart in his hands, and he could easily crush it, leaving your heartbeat nonexistent and his hands stained with crimson. 

If he said 'help me kill the president'  
I'd say he needs medicine

He didn't push you away, just stared at you, stoic, analyzing. "S-sorry." You said, your voice barely a whisper. "It's okay." He replied. He seemed like the serious type, the type that had a million things going on his mind, but would never share a single one of those things with anybody.

Sick of screaming let us in   
The wires got the best of him

"My name's (Y/N)." You choked out. He still hadn't pushed you away. Why wasn't he pushing you away?   
He swallowed, not breaking eye contact. His hands looking nervous, unsure of where to be placed. 

All that he's invested in goes straight to hell.

"Will." He states. His murky blue eyes were finally done analyzing you, and it seemed that the human side of him was finally emerging. Will seemed nervous, panicky even. Though, then again, from what you'd heard from your friend, he wasn't exactly great with social situations.

He told me I should take it in, listen to every word he's speaking.  
The wires getting older,  
I can hear the way they're creaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He begins, but you cut him off.   
"Would you go on a date with me?"

As they're holding him,   
Well, I can see it in his jaw,   
that all he ever wanted was a job.

You couldn't see your friend, but you were positive that her expression was one of complete and total shock, lower jaw nearly hitting the ground. He blinked, then nodded. "Y-yeah, I mean, yes. Yes, I'd like that, very much." 

He tells me to be raw,  
Admits to every little flaw  
That never lets him sit upon the top  
Won't tell me to stop

It was heaven from then on, you were infatuated with him, he was head over heels for you. You met his dogs, he took you fishing, he let you into the elaborate palace that was his mind. You couldn't be happier. 

Thinks that I should be a little cautious.  
Well, I can tell the wires pulled.

And then they weren't. He began sleepwalking. He grew obsessed with things. He would lose time, forgetting hours on end. He'd wake up from nightmares in a cold sweat. Will no longer confided in you. You hated knowing he was hurting. It hurt even more to know that he was alone in his own mind, the most powerful weapon and tool that he had in his possession. 

I'm having trouble in believing  
and I just started seeing  
Light at the beginning of the tunnel,  
but he tells me that I'm dreaming

And then you got a call. A monotone voice in the receiver, telling you that your boyfriend was being put into the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.   
Click. Your phone fell from your hands, your world spinning a million miles an hour. 

When he talks I hear his ghosts,   
every word they say to me.

You dropped to the floor, crumpling in on yourself. Heart broken. 

I just pray the wires aren't coming.


End file.
